


Keep Peter Just Like That, And Look Here.

by Tonystarkisaslut



Series: Pepterony AU [11]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: BDSM, Cock Slapping, F/M, Humiliation, Kinky, M/M, Multi, Size Kink, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-20 13:01:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19992640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tonystarkisaslut/pseuds/Tonystarkisaslut
Summary: 6) Tony and Pepper with a strap on doing double penetration on Peter and when they’re both inside of him he gets a belly bulge because he’s so tiny and their cocks are so big.





	Keep Peter Just Like That, And Look Here.

**Author's Note:**

> So... I made this! Warnings: humiliation, verbal degradation, cock slapping, little space, side kink, um... lots of kinky.

Peter has always been small. A combination of genetics, never having enough food, and the spider bite have kept him smaller than he probably should be.

After becoming Spider-Man, his body got abs and he was much stronger. He still never got enough to eat, but he had muscle, and was a little bit bigger.

Now that he lives with Pep and Tony, he has as much food as he could ever need. He gained even more muscle, got bigger.

But he’s still small, he’s always been small. He likes it, most of the time. Spider-Man may be cocky, arrogant, snarky and sarcastic… but Peter Parker is self conscious, scared, socially anxious, and just wants to hide most of the time.

Tony and Pepper make him feel safe, though. They make him feel confident. They make him feel like no matter what anyone says about him, he’s perfect; he’s worth all their praise and compliments.

That being said…

In bed, Peter adores being humiliated. Abused physically and mentally, with safe words in place of course. He loves being called names, loves them making fun of his appearance. He loves them humiliating him in other ways too. He loves when Tony pisses on him. He loves when Tony puts a penis extender toy on him, and makes Pepper talk about how good it finally feels to have a real cock inside her. He loves getting slapped and spit on and used as a fuck toy and being denied the privilege to cum.

And honestly? This scene is pushing him close to the edge of his sanity.

Pepper coos and slaps his cock, making him curl inward a bit, groaning in pain. Pepper just laughs at him, moving his hips up and down on her cock. “Look at our pathetic little slut. God, he’s a drooling mess. Nothing in his dumb little head, huh?”

Peter sobs, leaning back into Tony’s chest. He feels more than hears Tony chuckle deeply, his hands running up and down Peter’s chest. “I would say he’s been fucked stupid, but he was already stupid. A stupid little cock slut, drunk on your cock baby.”

Peter sobs more, riding Pepper as good as he can. “Mommy…” he chokes out, gasping loudly.

Pepper hums and slaps his cock again, watching it twitch and wilt slightly. One slap is good enough to hold off his orgasm for a couple minutes, but it doesn’t keep it away that long. “What is it, my little slut? Aren’t you happy? Sitting on my big fat cock, what else could you possibly need?”

Tony smirks and pulls Peter off, beaming evilly as both his baby boy and his wife whine at him. He looks at Peter’s abused little hole, all red and puffy. “You need your daddy, don’t you baby boy?”

Peter sobs and nods, looking at Tony. God, he’s such a beautiful crier. “Please daddy, please use my slutty little hole to make yourself feel good- oh!”

Tony shoves in all at once, pulling Peter down harshly. His hips rest against Peter’s asscheeks, and he pulls Peter back until his back is completely aligned with his front. He pulls Peter’s head back to rest on his shoulder, so he can look him in the eyes. “God, so fucking tight. It’s a good thing you’re so good at taking cock, or you’d be completely useless.”

Peter sobs and his hands come up to hold Tony’s wrist holding his hair.

Pepper clears her throat. “Tony? Keep Peter just like that, and look here.”

Tony looks down and feels his breath hitch. “Fuck baby, look at this.” He forces Peter to look, without moving his body.

Peter gasps and one hand comes down to touch Tony’s head. Fuck, he can see Tony’s head in his tummy.

Tony smirks and bites Peter’s ear. “Look at that, slut. Your cute little cocklet isn’t even half the size of my dick inside you. How pathetic is that?” He looks down, watching his head move up and down as he slowly fucks his boy. “Fuck Peter, you’re so fucking small. Look at you.”

No one is more surprised that Peter cums untouched than Peter himself.

Tony smirks and pulls halfway out, grabbing Pep’s strap. He leads it to Peter’s sore hole. “Naughty little slut, too cock drunk to remember he isn’t allowed to cum. It’s okay sweetheart, we know you’re just too dumb to remember these things. It isn’t your fault.”

Peter sobs at the words, and screams as the head of Pep’s cock slips in beside Tony’s dick. “Ow, oh, ow!” He cries.

Pepper slaps Peter’s softening cock and watches it bob up and down comically.

Peter sobs loudly, feeling Tony lean back and pull Tony with him. He feels bent in half, and he’s so completely full, he feels like he might actually split in half. Like a bad horror movie or something.

Tony starts to fuck Peter ruthlessly, watching his and Pep’s cocks move inside Peter’s stomach as they fuck him together.

Peter sobs and claws at Tony and Pepper, crying about how overwhelmed he is, how it’s too much.

Pepper hums and takes Peter’s cock in her hand, eyes hooded as she watches their cocks fuck Peter. “God Peter, your pathetic little cock is so small I only three fingers to jack you off. So pathetic, useless little cock is so hard and leaking.”

Peter wails and clenches so hard Tony curses, biting Peter’s shoulder and cumming. Peter sobs and falls on top of Pepper, his hole so stuffed full of cock and cum he feels like he’s going to pass out.

Pepper drives her strap into his prostate, jerking Peter as much as she can in this position. Peter whines loudly and shoots his second load on Pep’s tummy, falling down heavily. He’s two seconds away from passing out, he’s so exhausted.

Tony smiles and pulls his now soft cock out, watching Pep’s strap bounce up against the rim, causing Peter to sob with overstimulation.

Pep’s cock eventually pops out lewdly, cum dribbling from his poor hole.

Pepper smirks and kisses him. “Baby, you gotta get off. Mommy needs to cum so bad, you were so perfect for us. So pretty and perfect, taking everything we wanted to give you.”

Peter whines and falls off of her, landing on his back beside her on the bed.

Tony licks his lips, wanting to eat Peter out. But he knows the kid is close to his limit, so he rips Pep’s strap off and starts to finger her. “Don’t praise him. Useless boy didn’t even make you cum. Bad boy, naughty. Selfish.”

Pepper keens, rubbing her hips against Tony. She moans loudly as Tony starts to thumb her clit. “Yeah yeah yeah, just like that. Yeah, like- oh!” She sighs I’m ecstasy, spazzing with her orgasm.

Peter pouts and rolls over again, laying on top of her. “Mommy.” He whispers.

Tony laughs and smacks Peter’s ass, just to watch it jiggle. “Alright, bath time for baby boy.”

~

Peter whines and lays on his daddy in the tub, reaching between his legs.

Pepper reaches in and grabs his hand, tsking. “Don’t mess with it love. Your cute little hole is very sore, you gotta let it rest.”

Peter pouts and crosses his arms. “‘M not little.”

Tony kisses his cheek. “He’s right Pep. His hole is gaping, it’s the least little part about him right now.”

Peter blushes more, whining.

Tony smirks. “I mean, look at him. Tiny little cocklet, all pink and worn out. Tiny body, using daddy like a whole bed right now. Tiny little hands-“ he grabs Peter’s hand, intertwining their fingers. With his other hand, he reaches down and shoves two fingers in Peter’s hole.

Peter cries out, pouting at his mommy.

Tony hums happily, pulling his fingers back out. “Yep, his hole is too stretched out and gaping to call tiny. Slut.” Tony nips Peter’s jaw.

Pepper rolls her eyes and starts to wash Peter’s hair. But then she leans in, kissing his cheek. “How does it feel? How does it feel knowing mommy’s cock is bigger than yours?”

Peter shivers and blushes pink, whimpering more. “Mommy…”

Pepper coos and pulls back, turning on the water to rinse his hair. “It’s okay baby. Mommy and daddy love your cute little cock.”

Peter yawns and leans his head on Tony’s shoulder. “‘M sleepy daddy.”

Tony smiles and lifts them both from the bath, careful not to splash Pep. “Okay sweetheart. Daddy will get you dressed and then you can sleep.”

Peter holds onto Tony’s shoulders, nodding sleepily. He kisses Tony’s neck sweetly, sighing softly. “Otay daddy.”

**Author's Note:**

> Do you want to ask Pepper, Peter, and/or Tony questions? Or just chat to them? Do it here!
> 
> https://pepterony.tumblr.com/


End file.
